Pesta Kelulusan di Yasogami
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Setahun setelah event di Persona 4, dan setelah para kakak tingkat menghadapi event annual gaje bernama UN, mereka lulus. Apa saja yang akan dilakukan Souji, Yosuke, Yukiko dan Chie untuk membuat persta kelulusan yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dilupakan akibat kegajeannya? Warning, GAje detected!


**Pesta Kelulusan di Yasogami**

**Part 1 of 2**

* * *

><p>Ya, maaf sebelumnya nggak pernah update atau bikin cerita, tapi sekarang kita udah kuliah. Nggak terasa udah 3 tahun lebih kami terjerumus di dunia fanfiction yang alay nan gaje seperti ini. Ya cuma request dari salah satu temen dari fanfiction paradise. Jadi untuk memeriahkan suasana dan menggajekan hati, aku dan Walter akan memberikan fanfic spesial kelulusan!<p>

* * *

><p>"1... 2... 3...!"<p>

Ketiga orang itu, yang satu berambut bob coklat dengan jaket hijau, yang satu hitam sunsilk dengan blouse merah, dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat/oranye/jeruk dengan headset merah, membuka amplop putih yang ada di tangan mereka.

Ya, Chie, Yukiko, dan Yosuke sedang membuka amplop yang sangat penting di dalam hidup mereka yang menyedihkan *eh. Di dalam amplop tersebut berisi hasil nilai yang akan menentukan apakah mereka akan masuk ke rahmatullah *dihajar, ahem, maksudnya apakah mereka akan lulus sma dan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi yang lebih tinggi.

Dan apa yang lebih baik dari merayakan kelulusan di rooftop Yasogami High dengan teman-teman mereka yang itu-itu aja. Adik kelas Rise, Naoto, dan Kanji, juga sahabat dan maskot mereka Teddie dalam fase bishounen (red:fase James dari Line) ada di situ, membawa konfetti yang siap dilempar untuk memeriahkan suasana. Namun, karena toko pesta lagi kehabisan stok konfetti, dan mereka juga secara kebetulan kehabisan stok uang. Konfetti mereka didaur ulang dari kertas koran, majalah, kertas ulangan, tissue berbagai jenis, dan foto Moeoroka yang sudah ditandatangani, selada, kotak whiskas, bungkus sunlight, bungkus rinso ekstrak kulit manggis, dan apapun yang lain yang bisa ditemukan di rumah dan tong sampah. Secara, mereka kan pro banget sama yang namanya daur ulang.

Dan dengan sound effect 'srek'. Amplop mereka bertiga dirobek secara bersamaan. Dan setelah drum roll yang datang dari drumband terdekat. Mereka mendapatkan...

"Yay aku lulus!" Teriak Yukiko yang mendapatkan respon hujan konfetti dari adek kelas. Disusul oleh Yosuke dan Chie yang ternyata juga lulus.

"Ah, selamat ya senpai!" Teriak pemenang Yasogami Ngidol 2012, Rise Kujikawa sambil melempar ember konfetti beserta embernya ke arah kakak kelasnya.

"Nilainya gimana senpai?" Tanya Naoto dengan pertanyaan yang cukup penting. Dan karena kebetulan penulis lagi baik, penulis akan memberikan transkripnya.

Amagi Yukiko

Dinyatakan LULUS program IPC (Ilmu Pengetahuan Cinta)

Bahasa Jepang: 9.75

Matematika: 10

Studi Kokoro: 10

Ilmu Cinta Murni: 9

Tata Boga: 5.5

Biologi-biologian: 10

Yosuke Hanamura bin Bonbin

Dinyatakan LULUS program IPA (Ilmu Pengetahuan Anime)

Bahasa Subtitle: 7.99

Matematika Dasar, Season 2: 8

Mentorrent Anim: 10

Apresiasi Fan Art: 5.5

Ilmu Seiyuu: 7.2

Seni Musik Opening: 7.5

Satonaka Chie

Dinyatakan LULUS program IPS(Ilmu Pengetahuan Social Media)

Bahasa Alay: 8.6

Geografi Path: 7.5

Sosiologi Facebook: 9.2

Ekonomi FarmVille: 6.6

Fotografi Snapchat: 6.9

Matematika Wolfram Alpha: 8.9

"Ah, Yosuke-senpai! Apa artinya sekolah ini tanpa ada dirimu...?" kata Kanji sambil melempari Yosuke dengan konfetti tissue yang sedikit berwarna hijau kekuningan dengan suara kiyut.

"Ah, Kanji-kun bisa aja..." Jawab Yosuke dengan suara kiyut juga *dibakarYosukegirls.

"Oh iya, kalian belom ngomong ke Souji! Dia kan lulus tahun ini juga!" Usul Teddie.

"Oh iya, lupa si anak kota ubanan mangkok itu masih idup ya..." kata Chie sambil mengeluarkan ngePad keluaran terbaru dari tasnya. "Ada yang punya nomor ya si bang Oji?"

"Ada!" Kata Yukiko sambil mengeluarkan hape dari kantong di celana dalamnya *eh "0856-8765-1093-8709-3221-1985"

"Buset dah panjang banget..." komentar Chie sambil menaruh tablet mutakhir yang segede genteng di kupingnya.

Sementara di sudut Jepang yang lain.

Sfx: Kabar gembira, untuk kita semua! Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya!

Souji mengambil hapenya yang berdering dengan ringtone paling ababil sedunia dan meltekannya secara hati-hati di kupingnya supaya rambutnya yang ubanan dan ditata seperti Justin Bieber tersebut tidak rontok dan rusak.

"Loha?" Jawab Souji.

"Souji! Loe lulus kagak?" Teriak Chie sambil teriak.

"Lulus dong, secara, Souji Seta yang perkasa, tangguh, cerdas, tampan, menawan, lady killer, lady seducer, lady Gaga kayak gini masa nggak lulus."

Yosuke menarik ngePad dari tangan Chie dan langsung menyalakan speaker supaya semua bisa membantu ngerusuhin hapenya si Souji yang ternyata hanyalah nokia n21.

"Oy, lu kapan balik ke inaba?" Teriak Yosuke ngerusuhin.

"Iya nih sensei! Udah kangen!" Tambah Teddie.

"Sabar dung..." jawab Souji menenangkan. "Ini gua lagi coba cegat kereta ke Inaba di pinggir rel, belom ada yang lewat."

"Kenapa nggak naik pesawat aja?" Usul Yukiko.

"Lagi puncak arus balik, kayaknya bakal macet deh kalau semua naik pesawat."

"Ah Souji senpai bakal balik ke Inaba!" Teriak fangirl Rise sambil jungkir balik.

"Senpai! Oleh-oleh ya!" Teriak laki-laki berambut putih klorin Kanji Tatsumi.

"Sip Kanji, aku udah bawain kalian semua oleh-oleh dari kota! Secara, gue kan orang kota... " Kata Souji sok keren. "Eh itu keretaku mau lewat. Mas! Mas! Kreta 22 Wonosobo-Inaba? Pinten menyang Inaba?"

Sambungan telepon terputus di situ meninggalkan semua yang mendengar aksen ngapak campur medok (maksudnya?) si Souji sweatdrop.

"Okeh, si Souji mau dateng. Gimana kalau kita semua bikin pesta kelulusan?" Usul si Yosuke.

"Aku nggak apa-apa sih, selama aku dibayarin..." Kata Chie.

"Ya nanti aku yang bayar..." respon Yosuke sok cool.

"Okedeh kalau begitu."

"Jadi sekarang kita ke Junes untuk beli perlengkapan pesta?" Usul Naoto.

Akhirnya para tim sukses pesta kelulusan tersebut pergi ke satu-satunya mall yang ada di Inaba. Namun karena tiada dari mereka yang bawa kendaraan, mereka harus improvisasi sendiri. Ada yang ngasih tm fly ke pokemon burung, ada yang naik naga indosiar, ada yang naik bahtera pernikahan, pokoknya banyak jalan menuju Junes.

"Oke, pesta itu butuh apa sih?" Tanya Chie yang sepertinya tidak pernah ikut pesta.

"Pesta butuh minuman!" Teriak Teddie.

"Oke Teddie, kamu yang dalam seksi minuman atau dalam bahasa English-nya Sexy Drink(?)." Perintah Yosuke sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Akhirnya Teddie langsung aja ngacir ke dalam lorong 4 yang menjual minuman soda, makanan ringan, ikan segar, dan majalah dewasa.

"Sekarang, kita butuh kue." Usul Rise.

"Sip, nanti aku sama Yukiko yang bikin, tenang aja." kata Chie dengan santai, yang membuat Yosuke illfeel karena tidak mau merasakan mystery food x graduation edition.

"Gimanaaaaaa kalau yang membuat, siapa gitu, yang tangannya lembut, Kanji aja deh."

"Sip, biar aku aja yang ngurus, senpai!" Respon Kanji dengan cepat sambil berjalan ke lorong nomor 13 setengah yang menjual bahan kue dan pembersih daerah kewanitaan.

"Kenapa harus Kanji-kun sih?" protes Yukiko. "Aku padahal sering loh bikin kue."

"Ya namanya emanisipasasiasi," jawab si Yosuke. "Laki-laki juga punya hak dong buat bikin kue."

"Ya udah deh. Sekarang pesta juga butuh dekorasi." Kata Naoto si detective princess.

"Juga butuh entertainment." Tambah Rise si ngidol princess.

"Gimana kalau kamu dan Rise yang ngurus kedua hal itu. Aku jagain Chie dan Yukiko supaya nggak nyentuh bahan makanan." Usul si laki-laki terakhir di grup.

Akhirnya kedua princess itu pergi, meninggalkan ketiga anak kelas 12.

"Sekarang kita ngapain nih bang Yos?" Tanya Yukiko sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sehitam rawon.

"Kita melakukan hal yang paling penting!" seru Yosuke. "Kita mengawasi semua orang supaya melakukan hal yang diperintahkan! Semacam EO gitu."

"Wah sumpah penting banget tuh." Respon Chie.

Tiba-tiba sesaat kemudian Rise dan Naoto balik ke para kakak kelas. "Wah kalian cepet banget." Kata Yukiko.

"Iya dong Amagi senpai!" Naoto terlihat membawa kotak yang cukup besar yang diduga merupakan perlengkapan pesta. "Daripada beli yang terpisah lebih baik beli paket ini aja lebih murah 'Perlengkapan Lengkap Pesta yang lengkap binjitzz'."

"Wah pinter banget luh Naoto!" Puji Yosuke sambil tepuk tangan tapi cuma sebelah *eh.

"Aku juga bawa kompilasi lagu karaoke yang lagi hitz gitu deh." Tambah Rise sambil memperlihatkan 3 CD karaoke yang diambilnya.

"Yosuke!" Teriak Teddie yang kemudian dateng membawa sekeranjang bahan minuman. "Aku akan membuat minuman paling kece!"

"Oke dan kita sekarang hanya perlu menunggu Kanji dan–

Tiba-tiba hape Yosuke berdering dan langsung dibaca smsnya.

Yos, kereta gw ngebut dan ngedrift terus nih. Perkiraan gw bakal nyampe lebih awal, 15 menit lagi.

"Souji 15 menit lagi nyampe..."

"Waduh! Gimana nih. Malah Kanji belom ada lagi..." Respon Chie panik.

"Jangan takut, nanti kuenya menyusul aja. Kita ke rumah Nanako dulu buat setup dekorasi!" Jelas Yosuke.

Akhirnya setelah keluar dari mall Junes. Para anggota Inaba Investigation Team terbang pakai naga terbang indosiar ke rumah keluarga Dojima. Setelah turun dan membayar argo, mereka langsung saja mendobrak kediaman polisi tersebut sampai pintunya rusak.

"Woy, lu bangke bisa pada ngetok nggak sih?" Kata Nanako yang kaget saat melihat salah satu pintu kesayangan di rumahnya rusak. "Pintunya kagak dikunci!"

"Maaf Nanako, nanti Yosuke yang ngeganti!" Teriak Chie seenaknya. "Ini lagi keadaan darurat!"

Nanako Dojima langsung berpandangan skeptis, "Apa? Yosuke ditolak cintanya sama Kanji dan kokoronya hancur berkeping-keping?"

"Lebih parah dari itu!" respon sang pop star.

"Hanako Otani virus jonesnya kambuh lagi?"

"Ya nggak separah itu..." jawab Naoto. "Kita harus bikin kejutan selamat lulus buat big bro kamu!

Mendengar kata onii-chan, kokoro Nanako langsung berbunga-bunga dan langsung melupakan insiden rusaknya pintu kesayangan di rumahnya. Tapi karena dia adeknya Souji, tentu saja dia harus jual mahal kalau masalah kayak ginian. (hubungannya apa?)

Akhirnya mereka bernegosiasi dengan Nanako. Pertama Nanako menginginkan seluruh keuntungan dari proyek operation surprise Souji untuk menggantikan pintu yang rusak. Tapi tim IT menyanggah karena pesta ini sekadar acara yang tidak profit oriented. Nanako bilang kalau begitu dia harus menjadi EO. Yosuke sempat protes karena salah satu impian di hidupnya yang menyedihkan adalah menjadi EO acara. Tapi Chie langsung membungkam Yosuke dan membiarkan Nanako menjadi EO (Event Organizer) dan Yosuke jadi BEO (Babu of Event Organizer). Daripada disuruh ganti pintu.

Akhirnya semua langsung bekerja dengan keras di bagiannya masing-masing. Dan setelah 10 menit pekerjaan mereka dicek oleh EO dan babunya.

Post pertama Teddie sebagai bartender. Teddie terlihat sedang mencampurkan berbagai jenis minuman ke dalam suatu gelas layaknya pramusaji bar profesional.

"Wah minum apa nih Ted?" Tanya Yosuke sambil mengambil satu gelas dan meminumnya.

"I name Teddie, your sexy drink. Please wear language English. Don't rich people village." (Namaku Teddie, seksi minuman anda. Tolong pakai bahasa Inggris, jangan kaya wong deso) Jelas Teddie pakai bahasa inggris kelas dunia.

"Kamu ngapain pake bahasa alien gitu Ted?" Tanya Nanako sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebagai seksi minuman yang memberikan minuman kelas dunia harus pakai bahasa inggris dong. Ini kan buat resume aku buat ngambil kelas kuliner di kapal pesiar!" respon Teddie.

"Omong-omong, minumannya enak. Apaan nih?" Kata Yosuke sambil meminum cairan yang berwarna merah tersebut.

"Ini nama minumannya Moon Coming lyang aku pelajari dari para pramusaji Korea via google."

"Wah keren dong... Isinya apa?" Tanya Nanako.

"Ginseng Korea Utara , Fanta, kiranti..."

Mendengar bahan ketiga Yosuke langsung menyemburkan minuman yang ada di wastafel terdekat. "Apaan nih Ted? Lu pengen ngeracunin gua?" Teriak bang Yos berambut oranye tersebut.

"Ini enak kok," komentar Chie yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja... "Lumayan loh Yos supaya kamu dateng bulannya lancar. Biasanya kamu kan suka rada pms gitu..."

"Emang lu kira gua cewek apa?" Tanya balik Yosuke, "gimana nih kalau gua minum ini gua berubah jadi cewek..."

"Ya berarti namamu harus ganti jadi Yosuka Hanamasa..." Jawab Chie sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak mau, pokoknya harus ganti minumannya Ted!" Ngambek Yosuke kaya anak sd kelas 2.

"Gua udah bikin 19 liter lagi..." Jawab Teddie dengan menunjuk satu galon berisi minuman Moon Coming. "Lagipula bahan minumannya udah habis kalau mau buat lagi."

Akhirnya kalah berdebat dengan Teddie, Yosuke langsung pindah ke seksi dekorasi yang ditangani Naoto. Sehingga rata-rata akan lebih jelas. Tapi...

"Naoto!" Teriak laki-laki pemakai headset itu setelah melihat semua balon di ruangan bertuliskan selamat menempuh hidup baru, bukan hanya itu. Semua dekorasi seperti acara pernikahan garden party ala Barat lengkap dengan topiary hijau, dekorasi burung dara, burung merpati, burung elang indosiar...

"Kenapa senpai? Respon Naoto sok innocent.

"Kok kayak pernikahan gini? Emang mau resepsi? Emang gua resepsionis apa(?)"

"Maaf senpai, tadi yang paket pesta kelulusan habis, jadi dicari yang paling dekat, yaitu pesta pernikahan!"

"Kok bisa deket?"

"Ingat mottonya, selamat menempuh hidup baru, kayak kalau mau kuliah." Jawab si detektif prinses sambil menggunakan logika tingkat dewa.

Baru saat Yosuke ingin memarahi Naoto, suara Bell pintu berbunyi. Semua yang berada di rumah langsung beranggapan bahwa itu Souji dan langsung mengambil tempat bersembunyi, biar surprise gitu. Soalnya kalau nggak sembunyi nggak surprise.

"Nanako-chan, kamu aja yang buka..." Perintah Yukiko.

Akhirnya, dengan kokoro yang berdetak kencang, Nanako membukakan pintu…


End file.
